Code: StarFox
by fireheart126
Summary: When Jeremy's Translation program has a malfunction, the Lyoko Warriors find themselves on Corneria, a planet in the Lylat System where they meet the legendary StarFox team. Read it to get the details. HIATUS. POTENTIALLY CANCELLED.
1. Chapter 1

**Code: ****StarFox**

Chapter 1: Malfunction

"Hey Einstein," Odd shouted as he and Yumi were taking on two Krabbs. "When are you running this Translation program? I want to get this Ice Replika destroyed already!"

"Right now Odd! Looks like you're heading to Norway!" Jeremie replied. Just then the supercomputer gave off the warning bleeps.

"No, no, no, no, NO! Not now. Guys the Translation program's malfunctioning!" Jeremie shouted with panic.

"So fix it Jeremie!" Ulrich replied.

"That's the problem. It's too late to fix it!"

Just then, the malfunctioning Translation went through final preparations and was launched. Jeremie ran a scan to find out where his friends had ended up. They appeared to be in a hideout on a planet in a galaxy very far from the Milky Way.

"Ugh, Jeremie, where are we?" Aelita promptly asked as she shook her head.

"I ran some scans and into a few computers. You appear to be on a planet known as Corneria." Jeremie answered. "To be specific you're in a hideout that appears to belong to a group known as StarWolf."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Discovered

Meanwhile, The StarFox team have made preparations to storm the recently discovered hideout on Corneria.

"Alright team, today we must overtake yet another one of StarWolf's bases." Fox said to his comrades. "This time we won't let them get away!"

Now the Lyoko Warriors were wandering the hallways and rooms of the elaborate hideout. They then came across a fork in the path.

"I guess we better split up." Ulrich said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'll go with Yumi. Odd go with Aelita."

"Alright then Ulrich!" Aelita replied as she and Odd took the path to the right. As they were walking, Aelita bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're... ooo, hello there miss. I'm Panther Caroso, and I'm-"

"Cut the flirtation! I have a boyfriend!" Aelita rudely interupted.

"Hey Aelita, who's the cat that's bothering you?" Odd asked.

"Insolence! I won't tolerate that!" Panther shouted. "Besides I get enough of it from Falco." he silently added.

"So a fight huh. My guess is, is that you're with those StarWolf people Jeremie said owned this place."

Panther furiously rushed at Odd, claws ready to strike. Unfortunatly, Odd was too fast for him and he careened into the wall and got major bruises.

"Ha ha, too slow!" Odd boasted. Panther growled and pulled out his blaster ready to fire.

"Now I've got you!" he sneered. Odd responded by firing several laser arrows at Panther.

"That's what you get if you mess with me!" Odd said as Panther fell unconscious and bled on the floor. "Aelita let's keep moving!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Ally

Meanwhile, Ulrich and Yumi, who had taken the path to the left, had noticed that there was something a little off.

"Hey, Yumi," Ulrich began to say. "Don't you think a hideout this elaborate would have a security system?"

"Actually I can answer that." Jeremie replied. "As I said earlier, I hacked some of their computers, and I happened to have disabled their security system."

"Wow, that's impressive." Yumi said.

"I've also found out what went wrong with the Translation program." Jeremie began to explain. "X.A.N.A took it over by activating the entire Ice Replika!"

"What!" Yumi and Ulrich shouted simultaneously.

"I can fix this. But I'll need about 5 hours to boot up a program. In the meantime you should keep an eye out for hostiles." Jeremie explained.

"Will do Jeremie." Yumi replied.

Meanwhile Leon had noticed that the security got hacked.

"Uh, Wolf, you might want to look at this." Leon said.

"What's wrong with the computers now!" Wolf snapped. It was clear he hadn't had his afternoon coffee.

"It was hacked. Our security system has been disabled. All we have left is the detection system." Leon replied. "We also have detected 8 intruders. 4 of them are unknown - 2 of them took out Panther on the east wing might I add. - The rest are the StarFox team!"

"Leon, you take a strike team and intercept the west wing. I'll take east!" Wolf ordered.

"Hey Ulrich, just how long are these hallways?" Yumi asked.

"How should I know?" Ulrich replied.

"Hello." A mysterious voice in the hall said. "I'm sorry to say, but you are intruding in our hideout. Therefore I must terminate you."

"Who the hell are you?" Yumi irritably asked.

"Leon." Leon said.

"I don't care who you are! You're going down!" Ulrich shouted as he unsheathed his blades.

"A fight! This will be enjoyable." Leon said eerily as he pulled out a blaster. He fired several shots as did the strike team. Ulrich and Yumi expertly blocked and dodged almost all the lasers. However their stamina quickly fell.

"Ulrich I don't know how much longer I can take this!" Yumi said with panic in her voice. Just then a large blast knocked out the strike team.

"Need a little help? I'm Fox McCloud and I'm here to help. We noticed your struggling and Krystal and I decided to help even things out." Fox said.

"It's well apprieciated. We can finish this now!" Yumi thanked him.

"Yeah Leon, it's payback time! Triangulate!" Ulrich shouted as he split in three and surrounded Leon.

"What the hell!" Leon shouted. Ulrich then stopped and struck him.

"Now it's my turn!" Yumi taunted. She focused all her concentration on Leon. As he rose, Yumi slammed him against the wall and knocked him unconscious.

"Wow, that was some powerful telekinetic power! Where'd you learn it?" Fox asked.

"It comes naturally to me." Yumi replied as they continued on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Sorry about the wait. I just got very busy, and after finishing chapter 8 I got writer's block. So I stopped writing and eventually forgot about it. I even forgot to upload the new chapters here! (They were on DeviantArt.) Well now hopefully I should be able to continue. Thank you for being patient and now enjoy Chapter 4 of Code: StarFox.**

Chapter 4: Malevolence

As Odd and Aelita were walking through the hallway, Odd had a vision. He saw several of X.A.N.A's monsters and a wolfish character whom he didn't know.

"Well Aelita, looks like we're in for a rough ride later." Odd told her.

"Odd, Aelita, watch out! X.A.N.A stole the Translation program and is now sending William after you!" Jeremie shouted in panic. "And I still need 5 hours to boot up a program!"

"Relax Einstein, we'll take care of it!" Odd replied. He looked behind him to make sure William hadn't shown up yet. Just then though a wolf-like person showed up.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my hideout?" He asked as he pointed a blaster at Odd's head.

"Now now, no need to be so violent!" Aelita said as she froze the wolfish person's body halfway. "Now then, who are you?"

"You can call me Wolf O'Donell. Now unfreeze me this instant!" Wolf yelled in frustration.

"Alright then!" Aelita said smugly. She fired an energy field which broke the ice and blew Wolf toward a wall. He got up and charged at Aelita. Odd intercepted the attack and parried with several laser arrows. Wolf howled in pain and shot a charged shot from his blaster which hit Odd on the arm.

"Hey, careful, you could hurt someone!" Odd taunted mildly as he responded to Wolf's attack by firing several more laser arrows. Wolf gasped as he fell to the ground, unconscious, bleeding and bruised very badly. Odd kicked him aside and began to move on when he heard the sound of running footsteps. A bird-like and frog-like person showed up.

"Hey, whoever you are, are you okay? We heard fighting and ..." The bird-like person said. "Did you do that to Wolf!?"

"Yes now who are you?" Odd asked.

"Falco Lombardi and this is Slippy. And you are?" Falco replied.

"My name's Odd Della Robia and this is Aelita. We better keep moving!" Odd answered as all 4 of them continued to walk through the corridoor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Corruption

The 2 groups of friends finally reunited with their fellow teammates.

"Hey Ulrich, who are your new friends?" Odd asked teasingly.

"Those 2 happen to be our teammates." Falco replied disdainfully. To Odd he said, "I'm guessing you're with him?"

"Right." Ulrich replied. "Perhaps we should open this door now?"

"Of course. Let's move!" Fox said. When they opened the door, a small dark cloud followed and surfaced in front of all of them.

"William! What are you doing here!?" Yumi asked.

"I warned you!" Jeremie said. "And I still need 2 more hours to run the program!"

"Ugh, come on! Let's kick this guy's ass already!" Falco exclaimed. He then proceeded to charge at William, blasters out. He fired several shots at him. However he blocked every one of them and sliced at the air, sending a shockwave straight at Falco. It hit him straight in the chest and knocked him to a wall.

"Man, I ate that!" Falco said as he got up.

"Heh, that all you got?" William taunted.

"Hell no, there's more to this bird than you think!" Falco responded as he charged at William again.

"You really think that will work? You're a one-trick pony!" William retorted.

"I have more tricks than you think!" Falco said as he readied a blaster.

"Oh please." William said as he fired another 5 shockwaves. Falco responded by activating his reflector. All 5 shockwaves were reflected back towards William.

"Argh! You'll pay for that later, I have business to attend to." William said as he turned into a dark cloud and left.

"Well he's gone." Falco said as he walked back. "I wonder what this business he is."

"Anyways, let's go back to the Great Fox." Fox said. "I want to learn more about you kids."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Enlightenment

After the Lyoko Warriors and StarFox returned to the Great Fox, they decided to give the Lyoko Warriors a little tour.

"Now we're going to show you around, but first we're going to need to scan you." Slippy said. A couple of seconds later the results came up.

"Interesting," Slippy exclaimed. "It seems these kids have a computer code interwoven in their DNA."

"Weird," Fox said. "Do you kids know about it? What can you tell us?"

"We don't really know a whole lot about it!" Odd replied.

"I do know the program is the Translation Program that is what keeps us here and what gives us our powers." Aelita said. "Try tracing the code to its source and you'll be able to get a video up-link with Jeremie, our friend who watches over us at the factory at the edge of our town."

"Well all right Aelita." Slippy said. He then proceeded to run a trace program and up-linked with the factory's server.

"Hello, are you Jeremie?" Slippy asked.

"Yes, and you are Slippy if I'm correct." Jeremie responded. "I know about you and your team by hacking different servers and by watching my friends."

"Amazing, you managed to hack a Cornerian server from an entire galaxy away!" Slippy exclaimed in awe.

"Yeah, well it took practice. Anyways William's appearance in Corneria means X.A.N.A's up to something." Jeremie explained.

"All right who's X.A.N.A?" Fox asked interruptedly.

"X.A.N.A is an artificially intelligent computer virus trapped in the supercomputer I used to get my friends where they are now. Granted where they are now was not the original destination, but anyways X.A.N.A is intent on destroying our world and possibly yours too considering William appeared there. By activating towers in Lyoko - Lyoko is a virtual world inside the supercomputer - he can wreak havoc in reality." Jeremie explained.

"That is one powerful computer virus!" Slippy said. "What kind of havoc are you talking about though?"

"Indeed. The havoc it can make, well he usually takes over various machines, though he has been known to take over people and electrical currents as well." Jeremie answered.

"So, about this Lyoko place, what about it?" Falco asked.

"Lyoko is a virtual realm that I send my friends to deactivate the towers X.A.N.A activates. It is split into 5 sectors: Forest, Ice, Desert, Mountain, and the core sector. X.A.N.A has built Replikas of the sectors to increase his power and through those Replikas is a supercomputer that controls each. The supercomputers in turn are controlled by X.A.N.A." Jeremie answered. "We get to Lyoko through scanners and the Replikas through the digital ocean."

"Wow! About the scanners, do you think you could send the blueprints and programs?" Slippy requested.

"Sure, if I can find the files in the supercomputer." Jeremie said.

"Hey Einstein," Odd shouted. "How's the program coming?"

"It's just finished, I have the Translation program back, I can take you back anytime but William's appearance worries me, so I'm running a scan of all the supercomputers on Coneria and all supercomputers connected to them."

Just then a beeping sound went off.

"Exactly my suspicions. There is a supercomputer controlling a Replika on a planet known as Katina." Jeremie said.

"Well, what are we waiting for then!?" Odd shouted. "Let's get over there!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Destination: Katina

"Yeah we should!" Krystal said. "There's one problem though, we only have 4 Arwings and the last time we had you guys in them, we were squished!"

"Yeah, that's a problem." Ulrich replied. "Hey! I got an idea! Jeremie, could you Translate the Skidbladnir for us?"

"I can try." Jeremie answered. "I've never done it before? Where do you want it?"

"How about these coordinates?" Slippy said as he punched in some numbers on the computer.

"Perfect, by the way here are the files and scanner blueprints you wanted." Jeremie mentioned.

"Thanks!" Slippy said. "This will be helpful later." Jeremie then proceeded to attempt a Translation of the Skidbladnir. The Skidbladnir appeared right next to the Great Fox.

"Wow, I thought that wouldn't work!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Well, that goes to show how amazing you are!" Odd complimented.

"Well let's board it then." Aelita teased. She then proceeded to teleport everyone inside the Skidbladnir. Team StarFox boarded their Arwings and proceeded to catch up with the Skidbladnir.

"So Jeremie, what are we facing on Katina?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, some of X.A.N.A's monsters have been Translated nearby the computer. There are also possessed individuals and some infected machinery." Jeremie responded after performing a scan.

"That's good to know!" Fox and Ulrich said sarcastically in unison.

"Oh no! X.A.N.A sent some of his monsters after you!" Jeremie screamed as he started having a nervous breakdown, as usual.

"Relax Einstein, we'll take care of it." Odd said.

"We're all ready! I'll release the NavSkids." Aelita said. She then pushed some buttons on her control panel and the 3 NavSkids were released.

"How do you kill these things!?" Falco frustratedly asked. "I keep shooting them, but they won't die!"

"Try shooting them in the thing that looks like an eye!" Ulrich answered.

"Guys! Help! I got 3 of these things on my tail!" Slippy screamed as 3 squid-like monsters chased his Arwing.

"Does this normally happen?" Yumi asked as she blasted the monsters.

"Yeah, thanks Yumi." Slippy said looking embarrassed.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt, but we're here!" Ulrich said. They then proceeded to land on the Katina Outpost.

"So, this is Katina," Aelita said. "We should find that computer quickly!"

"Agreed. We should split up!" Krystal said.

"Alright." Fox said. "Aelita and Krystal, you go north. Slippy and Yumi, south, Ulrich and Falco, east, and Odd and I will go west. Make sure to keep in touch and let the others know if you find anything!" After giving direction, everyone split up with their partners.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Destruction

As Fox and Odd went onward to the western part of the Katina Outpost, they spoke with each other to pass the time.

"So, Odd, about X.A.N.A, did you try turning off the supercomputer he was in?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, but he was sneaky and connected himself with Aelita so that if the computer is turned off, she falls into a coma! Jeremie thinks that if we leave it off for too long, she would die! So we're waiting for someway for Jeremie to break the connection." Odd replied.

"I see, so if you kill X.A.N.A, you kill Aelita too. What a bastard!" Fox said in disgust.

"Oh yeah, there's also the issue about William. If we turn it off, we lose him too." Odd added.

"Yeah, that is a problem... Oh god, look out!" Fox yelled as 20 Kanklerats showed up. They proceeded to fire several lasers. A few hit the duo but the poor monsters did not stand a chance as they were swiftly annihilated.

"Whew, that was close!" Odd said.

"I wonder, was it because they were patrolling, or were they guarding something?" Fox inquired.

"Why don't we take a look around then, Foxie!" Odd said, clearly happy with his new nickname for Fox.

"Fine, but call me that again, and you're getting it!" Fox replied. They then initiated a search around the area where the monsters appeared.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Fox shouted. Odd then came over to the wall where Fox found a strange, glowing box.

"Huh, that's a strange box." Odd said. "I wonder why the monsters were guarding it?"

"Hmm, hey! It looks like a terminal! See, there's a power button on the side. I'll contact the others and see what they think." Fox replied. He then opened up his communicator to talk with his teammates.

"Hey Fox, what's up?" Falco asked when the screen turned on.

"Odd and I found a terminal. We think it might be connected to the supercomputer X.A.N.A took over." Fox replied.

"You know, Ulrich and I also found a terminal just a moment ago." Falco responded.

"Hey, I'll contact Jeremie and ask him to run a scan for other terminals." Ulrich said over the communicator. "We'll also contact Slippy and Yumi. So you guys call Aelita and Krystal, alright?"

"Got it!" Odd replied.

"Alright then, hey Krystal, did you find any terminals?" Fox asked immediately after contacting her.

"No, we'll keep an eye out though." Krystal responded. "I hope you're alright. Well I'll see you when we get back together." Fox then turned off the communicator.

"Well, I guess we should turn this thing on." Fox said. He then turned on the the terminal and a hologram screen flickered to life. It booted up and flashed red. X.A.N.A's symbol blinked across the screen.

"Well, now we know it's part of the supercomputer!" Odd said. Just then Jeremie interrupted them.

"Oh, hey guys! I found out that the terminals are all part of the supercomputer. You need to clear the computer by purging this program into each terminal. I have added the program to your weapons. On that note, I'll continue looking into this." Jeremie rambled.

"Well I guess I'm firing my laser arrows!" Odd said as he shot the terminal. The screen flashed blue and turned off.

"Well, that was nice." Fox said. "I guess we should head back now."

"Alright let's meet the others!" Odd replied as they turned around back towards the rendezvous point.


End file.
